realm_of_midgardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mage Republic
The Mage Republic is a collection of city-states united into a single republic. As the name implies, the Republic is populated primarily by magic users. History The Republic was founded roughly a hundred years ago, when the warring city-states of the region, as well as the elven city of Paidarel-Shoa, entered into an alliance, forming a republic for mutual education and defense. Nearly a hundred years later the rune magic wielders of the city-state of Toren also joined the Republic. Races The Mage Republic is populated mostly by humans, although they make up only a plurality of the population. The populous also includes many different kinds of elves as well as half-elves, dwarves, halflings and gnomes, as well as some half-fiends, half-elementals, and other abnormal races. There are also a number of constructs, of questionable sentience. Government & Organization The Government of the Mage Republic is, as the name implies, a republic. While each city-state is governed by its own archmage, the nation itself is run by a council. This council is led and coordinated by the President, who also acts as archmage and representative of the capital city of Lauste. Other positions on the council include a representative for each of the Republic's city-states, the Minister of Foreign Affairs, the general of the Republican Army, and the head of Magical Research & Development. Additionally, the Superintendent, while not a member of the council, serves as the chief law enforcer within the Republic, and is a very powerful mage. The organizational structure within the Republic is set up somewhat like a school system, reflecting their focus on education. The lowest level of mage is a student, still young and still learning to utilize the great magical powers they possess. After graduating a student becomes known as an adjunct. These are the most common mages, who tend to wander the world searching for greater magical discoveries, sell their talents to nobles and rulers, or continue their studies in the republic to move up to the next rank, the teacher. Teachers are both an administrative level of mage within the Republic, as well as serving their namesake to teach students. They receive a generous salary from the state as well as an ample home within the city they teach. Only a few truly acceptable mages move beyond the rank of teacher to become Archmages. Less of an official position, Archmage is a status as one who is truly gifted on the use of magic. All governors of a city-state are Archmages, as are typically the city-state's representatives in Lauste. See also: Classes in Lauste Culture Naturally, the Mage Republic has a culture built around magic. While on the surface the Republic claims to be tolerant and accepting of all people, in reality many of the magical residents are prejudiced not only against non-mages, but also magic users not native to the Republic. Further compounding the sense of elitism are the guilds, organizations within the Lauste education system for specialized learning. A recent trend among younger mages in the Republic is alteration, magic that changes the color of their hair or eyes. It is not uncommon to see a student with green hair, or yellow eyes. Religion Religion is not very important to the Mage Republic as a whole. The majority of students and teachers are simply not interested in the divine for anything other than an academic purpose, and as such tend to have little of the faith needed to cast divine magic. However the Mage Republic is a religiously free and tolerant nation, allowing the worship of any deity so long as it does not involve illegal practices, such as human sacrifice. Throughout the Republic there are many temples and churches erected in order to honor various gods and goddesses. Technologicial Advances Their great access to magic and stance on bringing the world's greatest minds into their nation has led the Mage Republic to a number of great technological advances. Airships While they were not invented in and are not exclusive to the Mage Republic, the airship market is almost certainly dominated by the nation. Every city-state in the nation tends to have some variation of their own, although the best airships come from the factories in Lauste and Nizeya. Submersible Vessels Currently being developed by the Factory Mages in association with the Aquamancer's Guild in Lauste. Mana Crystals Found primarily in the mine at Efust but appearing throughout the Republic (as well as in other lands) are the potent mana crystals. These crystals are highly reactive to the flow of magic, and can be used to control, amplify, and store magical power, leading them to be of great use to the wizards of the Mage Republic. The headpiece of a mage's staff typically contains a crystal of the "jewel" category, and the standard swords of Mage-knights are made from large shards of mana-crystals, which focus the Mage-knight's power in combat. Nullifying Collar These magical collars were invented by the Republic as a means of holding criminal magic users until their punishment can be decided. They function by nullifying the flow of magic throughout the wearer's body, making them incapable of casting spells by almost any mean. Further, the mage who wears the magic ring connected to the collar can also incapacitate the collar wearer with non-lethal pain spikes. There is also a rumor that a simplified version of the collar is being supplied by certain mages to slave traders. Living Houses A special enchantment is placed over all the homes of mages in Lauste, giving it a sort of life. The house can control its doors and windows, draw and empty its bath, turn lights on and off, clean clothing, and fabricate food using some base ingredients combined with magic. The most notable function of the living house however is its ability to communicate with its owner. When a mage comes into possession of the house they are given a set of magical keys that the house links to them specifically, as well as asking what the new owner would like to be called. Locations 'City-States' Lauste Viestur Efust Nizeya Paidarel-Shoa Toren 'Other places' Crystalport The port of Efust, allowing marine transport of the gems and minerals mined there. Frols An old fishing village a short distance west of Lauste. Kitimiya A resort village north-east of Viestur, along the coast. Half-Breed Town An oddity of a town populated by half-breeds, half-elves, half-orcs, Cambions, etc. Alliances The Mage Republic is engaged in a three-way economic alliance with Taneria and Ophelia. They are also in an alliance with the fledgling kingdom of Symphonia. The Mage Republic has also formed a peaceful alliance with the Wizened of Mesonoxia. The Republic also served as protectors for the Irdinian city-state of Hazaweil and the protectorate of Leaondar, both of which have been conquered by Sauria and Nirvana's followers, respectively. Notable Members See also: List of Families in the Mage Republic. President Brandis Spract Moerlein Brandis Moerlein is the president of the Mage Republic. Appearing as a grandfatherly old man without a bit of hair on his face, he is one of the oldest and most powerful mages in the Republic. He presides over the mage council that governs the Republic with a sense of fairness and morality that keeps some of the less trustworthy members in check. While his age makes him fairly weak in combat, his experience has left him prepared for most any confrontation, and his Reality Marble, The Well of Urd, grants him an almost bottomless well of mana to draw power from. Superintendent Serim Timalt The youngest mage ever to be named Superintendent of the Mage Republic, Serim Timalt is a dark haired young man with an unhealthy sense of justice. In the pursuit of his duty he always seeks the path of least bloodshed. The reason for Serim's young ascension to the position of Superintendent rests in his eyes. Serim was born with a pair of Hexagram Eyes, magical anomalies most common among the children of mage families. The eyes act as natural spell circles, making him capable of casting spells instantaneously that would normally demand a spell circle on the ground and more time spent casting. His youth however makes him inexperienced, leading to a middling success rate in battling more powerful opponents. Kenneth Prearrer Kenneth Prearrer is the Republic's Minister of Foreign Affairs. His hair is brown, with a few streaks of gray, and it is typically held back in a short tail. He oversees diplomatic relations with foreign nations, assigns new ambassadors, and works to secure larger contracts of employment for the Republic's mages. Joshua Longridge While he is a native of Ophelia, Chief Longridge has fully migrated himself to the Republic and their ideals. An innovative genius, Joshua is the head of the Magical Research and Development department, and is responsible for a number of inventions and spellcrafting innovations for the Mage Republic. While he is a staunch supporter of the Republic's ideals, Joshua never concerns himself too overly with the politics of the nation. Typically he only attends meetings of the council that pertain to the R&D department or when his presence was specifically requested. Mirlee Sparkletree Mirlee is a halfling adjunct of the Mage Republic who majored in the study of Eldritch magic with a minor in additional dark magic research. Shortly after graduation she received a small grant to undertake a solo expedition to Heresh to study old Heretic ruins. There Mirlee met Wild Wolf, possibly the last living war elf. He worked as a mercenary bodyguard for her for some time, before they both ended up travelling to Anserak for a time. While in Anserak Mirlee proved her mettle as a mage several times, once when she protected her party from a creation of Olihoot's, and again later when she came to understand how to cast magic in the Hell plane. There she also met with the warden of the Daemons. Currently, she is back in Lauste, helping Sholan Rabanion gain some measure of control over the Eldritch powers coursing through her body. Category:City-States Category:Nations